Conventionally, a random number generator may have required an analog entropy source. Without an analog entropy source, the random number generator may have been predictable. Thus, some random number generators may have received an analog entropy input from a platform component. These platform components may have been limited by their deployment (e.g., geographic key escrow issues, OEM enablement decisions).
Conventional random number generators may have relied on various algorithms to produce a random number. These conventional random number generators may have been vulnerable to attack when an attacker had knowledge of the algorithm being employed. These conventional random number generators may also have been vulnerable to attack when a bit stream used by the random number generator could be captured and/or replayed.